Your Faithful Student
by ChekhovTheTroper
Summary: Dear Princess Celestia...things could be great for me. Maybe I'll come to grips with something new and unknown; maybe everything will crash down and I'll find magic elsewhere. Either way, I just want something to happen. There needs to be significance, or else it'll be too late. *AU, Season 2 Timespan*
1. Prologue: A Message from the Mayor

**DISCLAIMER: ****_MLP: FiM _****is not in my possession, and unfortunately, I no longer possess the rest of my pepperoni pizza. Tara Strong and Lauren Faust ate it all x/**

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia:

I'm disappointed to say that I haven't acquired any life lessons on friendship this week—no, better yet, I haven't acquired _anything_ for the past month. I'm not sure what the problem is. Maybe there's a lack of affluent mayhem that's been caused, which does assuage me for the most part. Perhaps this is all a part of an underground vacation program that any villain or creepy-crawly is offered unbeknownst to the citizens of Ponyville.

Or maybe I should follow Pinkie Pie's advice and just have fun. I do admit that, in spite of my previous meltdown over not patching up a friendship problem in time, I am handling this situation with much more grace than I give myself credit for. However, I never want to fail you, so I feel strange sending this letter because being idyllic and conversational is not who I am, and yet here we are.

However, I recently received a letter from Mayor Mare. She's told me that I've been a great service to Ponyville, but she tells me that I need to be rewarded for it. I'm not sure I understand her terms of agreement (let alone why she's somehow decided to reward me when my friends have sore flanks from several misadventures, too), but she tells me that I need to rest, as I've become very agitated as of late. She told me that Spike will run the library until further notice, and she will alert me if trouble is conjured up while I'm gone.

I don't know where I'm going. I hope for the best, but I expect the worst, as well. I'm hoping it will be something that appeases my curious, ever-growing hunger for knowledge, but I understand that my "egghead" vernacular doesn't appeal to everypony worldwide. Something else that I'm expecting is this could be a trap and maybe this will be another changeling conspiracy—or maybe Discord escaped again—or maybe Luna is under another autophobic psychosis that is reverting her back into the former shadow of Nightmare Moon—!

This itself is an exaggeration, but I do hope that this exaggeration is true, because…I just want something to happen. Whether it be a social epidemic or simply meeting a new friend, I want to do _something_ before I feel like it's too late.

Either way, I have to pack up. My train leaves in the morning. I've already sent letters to my friends, and I've rehearsed the goodbyes that I will say at the train station tomorrow.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, happy holidays, right? December is the only month wherein I'm happy 24/7, which I need to be for my sake and for the sake of others. How can I pay you guys back? My decision is that I will publish/update every day on both here and on my dA page. On dA, I will post both fanfics and journal entries. On here, it will only be fanfics. I know it sounds bizarre, but I've decided that I wanted to give back to people on my favorite websites, as well, since FF and dA have brought me comfort when I've been having a lot of problems since school started. :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and I hope you don't mind the format of this story. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought, and I will be happy to reply. Luv and hugs and LAs everywhere. ;)**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


	2. Wednesday, 2:48 pm-4:31 pm

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_MLP_****; ****_MLP _****owns me.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 2:48 p.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

Under normal circumstances, I would've sent you this letter sooner, but I've been preoccupied with my current situation. Mayor Mare has transported me to a highly…abnormal environment. I use a lot of fancy words, but "abnormal" was the nicest I could find in order to keep my honesty from appearing slanderous.

And I'm not being slanderous at all. Mind you, it's hard to hide disdain when you're submerged in something that reminds you why you held back after all these years; but I don't want to appear ungrateful, as there are so many attributes to look forward to!

For example, there's…and then…alright, I'm being a bit antsy about everything. My apologies, but I'm not sure if I should even be here. There are very few times that I get frightened—well, maybe not few—but autonomic responses to a different social stimulus is natural. This, wherever _this_ is, isn't.

I can pen the name of this place, before you ask. "Daisies' Row", the name of my place amongst many. It appears that there are many mares here for ambiguous reasons. I've only been introduced to two passersby and a presumable political figure from Saddle Arabia. I don't remember surnames, for the moment, but I do remember the figure wore a very modest badge. It was silver with pristine engravings.

It looked nice.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Wednesday, 4:31 p.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

I know it's very informal of me to send two letters in one day, but this isn't an urgent matter. This is just a fun fact that I wanted to touch base with. I don't know if these letters are being sent or not. I know I don't have Spike by my side to deliver these with the expected agility, but the political figure from Saddle Arabia has promised me that she will send these letters herself. So yes, I am still going to correspond with you now and then, but it will take much longer than normal.

The figure sounds nice. I still need to learn her name, though. Oh well. This will do for now.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**A/N: I've yet to consult my Grammar Nazi (aka Mother Dear) about my grammar/spelling, so any errors found in the story will be fixed later. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're having a great day. :)**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


	3. Thursday, 2:15 am-2:49 am

**DISCLAIMER: ****_My Little Pony_**** can only be legally possessed through a cryptic message written in pig latin...that is why I cannot possess it.**

* * *

**Thursday, 2:15 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

I am happy to inform you that I'm starting to adopt a more optimistic outlook towards the situation. In fact, just eight hours and twelve minutes ago, a group of ponies served all the other selected mares a nice dinner: saltwater soup with extra sunflower seeds. I was able to consume half of my bowl before the stomach cramps begin. They tried to convince me that it was the vitamin I took earlier that was causing this, but I'm not sure I believe them. They could just be trying to get me to consume more of their soup.

They even offered dessert! It was a fresh plate of cupcakes. I was going to comply, but I remember reading an article about how sugar is easily converted into body fat as well as how too much insulin will lower blood sugar, which is something I've been struggling with as of late. Perhaps I could trot around the building for proper exercise? I'm afraid I'll get in everyone's way, or I'll use my magic to levitate them, and they'll end up taking a hard fall because I'll be too fixated on my calisthenics to pay attention to the safety of others.

Aside from that, I haven't really interacted with the other mares. Please excuse my harsh analysis, but I'm certain that most of these mares aren't from around here. One of them spends her day staring at the ceiling, and you can't get her to listen no matter how many times you say her name. Another mare was reprimanded for speaking a series of gibberish that confused everyone else. I'm surprised how easily everyone else has settled in when I'm still trying remember how many days it's been since my arrival.

How many days has it been?

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:20 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

Five days. Five days ago, I was packing up my things. I read a news article about a decree you released to the public concerning illegal bartering that was discovered in the local market. I hugged my friends and hugged Spike tighter.

Five days ago, I was sleeping on a train, because whenever I was awake, I was in a frenzy for no reason. I was anticipating both a begrudging destiny and a welcoming doom.

It's been five days since I left Ponyville. That's how long.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:23 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

I am sending yet another letter to correct an error I made in my previous letter. It was actually four days. It's been five days since I received the message from the Mayor, and four days since my arrival. Technically, I left around midnight, so judging by the angle of the shadows on the sundial, that means it was a new day when I decided to leave.

And I do admit that I didn't tell my friends what happened at all. I may've confided in Spike, but I convinced him not to follow me to the train-station. I left when he was sleeping, because I knew that he would protest. I do apologize for the fibs, but I guess I haven't gathered all my marbles yet.

It's very out-of-character for me to neglect my friends like this…but I guess part of me didn't want to send a greeting card. At the time, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to send them a singing telegram about me leaving Ponyville for several drops of sand in the hourglass, but the political figure told me that I'll be here for a few weeks, so perhaps I'll be home early after all?

Will my friends even want me back? After the stunt I pulled, I'm not sure they'd want to associate with me, even though nervousness and impulsivity could excuse it. I want to go back to Sugarcube Corner, and ask Pinkie to throw a farewell party. Well, if I'm returning, maybe it could be a homecoming-farewell. How's that for the miscellaneous column in the newspaper? Think about it: Pinkie Says, "Time to Stay! Time to Go!"

I can't go back, can I? I can't go back, even if I forgot my favorite book by David Clopperfield. I can't even say hello to my friends again?

Please answer my questions.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:24 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

Please answer. Please tell me that I can go back just to see my friends, or just to get my book. Please answer. You haven't answered anything I've sent you. Are you even listening to me?

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Thursday, 2:49 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

This will be the last letter I send today. I sincerely apologize for my irrational behavior in the past two letters. I also apologize that I keep sending you a heaping hoofful of letters in such early hours. I'm not even sure if you're awake. Regardless, if you read these letters, I understand if you do not respond. You don't want a fussy student weighing down on you, and I understand.

Thank you for listening. Sleep well, and tell Luna I said hello.

Tell my friends, too. Please.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

P.S. I finally penned the name of the political figure I keep raving about. Jadwa Al-Junyes. It's a nice name.

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT THURSDAY, OCTOBER 20, 2011:**

AFTER RECORDING YOUR STUDENT'S BEHAVIOR IN THE PAST FIVE DAYS, I AM UNSURE IF WE HAVE TO LENGTHEN HER TIME HERE FROM A FEW MONTHS TO ONE YEAR IN ORDER TO EXAMINE HER COGNITIVE RESPONSES TO HER ENVIRONMENT. IN THE PAST 120 HOURS, YOUR STUDENT HAS…

1) REMAINED INTROVERTED FROM HER ENVIRONMENT.

2) REFUSED TO COOPERATE WITH THE FACULTY, MYSELF INCLUDED.

3) INITIATED SEVERAL RITUALISTICALLY COMPULSIVE BEHAVIORS, INCLUDING THE AMOUNT OF THINGS SHE WISHES TO READ AND THE AMOUNT OF TIME SHE SPENDS OUTSIDE OF HER ROOM.

4) SPENT THE NIGHT MAKING EXCESSIVELY LOUD NOISES, SUCH AS CRYING AND SCREAMING.

IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WEEK YET, AND I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE SUCH HARSH DECISIONS WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT. HOWEVER, NEVER IN ALL OF MY TIME WORKING AT THIS ROW HAVE I ENCOUNTERED A YOUNG WOMAN SO TRAUMATIZED WHEN TAKEN OUT OF HER ENVIRONMENT. IT MAY BE HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT I FEAR THAT YOUR STUDENT'S RESENTFUL AND EMOTIONALLY DISCONNECTED BEHAVIOR WILL CAUSE GREAT HARM TO HERSELF, LET ALONE THOSE AROUND HER.

I RECOMMEND THAT YOU MEET WITH ME IN TWO WEEKS IN ORDER TO DISCUSS THE SEVERITY OF TWILIGHT'S BEHAVIOR AS WELL AS EXAMINE HER MANNERISMS AND SEE IF THERE HAS BEEN A PSYCHOLOGICAL CONDITIONING OF IT BEFORE HER ARRIVAL.

I HOPE THAT WE CAN MEET SOON.

—**JADWA AL-JUNYES**

* * *

**A/N: Well...that escalated quickly. I mean, that ****_really—_*****headshot***

**I'm not ****_that _****cliché.**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**

**P.S. ...THIS. IS. *notices everyone's angry looks* cliché. v/v**


	4. Saturday: Royal Correspondence

**DISCLAIMER: A prophet from the streets told me to wear oversized sneakers and pour one of his homemade remedies onto my head in order to obtain possession of ****_MLP: FiM._**** It didn't work. Sigh. Back to translating pig latin.**

* * *

**FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

I apologize for the late reply. I had to attend to some issues concerning some illegal activity in Ponyville. I am unsure if Twilight's stay at Daisies' Row should be elongated to such a severe length. Has she attempted to harm herself in the past week?

_—Celeste_

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

IN THE PAST SEVEN DAYS THAT TWILIGHT HAS SPENT HERE, SHE'S YET TO SHOWCASE ANY MORE SIGNS OF SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR.

**—JADWA AL-JUNYES**

* * *

**FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

That's a relief. So, she hasn't attempted anything?

_—Celeste_

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

AS OF NOW, NO. SHE'S BEEN UNDER EXTENSIVE SUPERVISION SINCE HER ARRIVAL. THERE ARE NO SHARP OBJECTS WITHIN ANY OF THE PATIENTS' REACH. WE ALSO MAKE SURE TO DOCUMENT HOW MANY PILLS EACH PATIENT TAKES A DAY IN ORDER TO KEEP ANYPONY FROM OVERDOSING, WHETHER IT BE AN ACCIDENT OR ON PURPOSE.

**—JADWA AL-JUNYES**

* * *

**FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

Has she attended any sessions with any of the residing therapists at all?

_—Celeste_

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

TWILIGHT HAS ATTENDED ONE SESSION WITH DR. QUINCELL THREE DAYS AGO, ONLY TO SERVE AS AN INTRODUCTION IN ORDER TO PROPERLY DIAGNOSE HER. HOWEVER, SHE ONLY STAYED FOR HALF AN HOUR BEFORE SHE STORMED OUT OF THE OFFICE AND INTO HER ROOM. WE TRIED TO COAX HER OUT, BUT WHEN SHE BEGAN TO GET HYSTERICAL, I HAD TO ENTER HER ROOM AND INJECT HER WITH A SEDATIVE.

WE PLACED HER IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT IN ORDER TO CALM HER DOWN. WHENEVER SHE BROKE THROUGH THE MEDICAL MUZZ (AS SHE CALLED IT), SHE RESUMED HER HYSTERICS, CRYING AND SCREAMING AND BEGGING FOR ONE OF THE ORDERLIES TO EUTHANIZE HER. WHENEVER SHE STARTED TO ACT UP, WE SEDATED HER AGAIN. THIS CYCLE CONTINUED ON UNTIL MIDNIGHT. FOUR HOURS WE SPENT KEEPING CLOSE WATCH ON HER.

AROUND TWO O'CLOCK, WHEN I CAME BY TO CHECK ON HER, SHE ASKED FOR PAPER AND INK. THAT'S WHEN SHE WROTE ALL THESE LETTERS ABOUT ADJUSTING TO BEING HERE AND WANTING TO KNOW WHY SHE CAN'T AT LEAST VISIT HER FRIENDS ONCE. UR MESSENGER, GREEN SCALES, SENT THESE LETTERS AT SUNRISE, LIKE YOU REQUESTED; BUT I HAD TO SEND MY OWN LETTER FIRST.

I HAVE TO ASK FOR YOUR CONSENT IN ORDER TO ELONGATE HER STAY HERE.

******—**JADWA AL-JUNYES

* * *

**FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

How is she doing now?

_—Celeste_

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

SHE IS STILL IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT. SO FAR, THERE HASN'T BEEN AN EPISODE WITH HER. WE'LL RETURN HER TO HER ORIGINAL ROOM AROUND NINE O'CLOCK AND WE'RE PLANNING ON ASSIGNING HER A ROOMMATE SO THAT SHE ISN'T ALONE.

I STILL RECOMMEND THAT WE MEET IN DR. QUINCELL'S OFFICE TO FURTHER DISCUSS THIS. THERE WILL BE OTHER ORDERLIES PRESENT IN THE ROOM TO DISCUSS THIS ISSUE WITH US.

******—**JADWA AL-JUNYES

* * *

**FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

I suggest that you visit me in Canterlot instead. I'm afraid if Twilight sees me and I don't interact with her, she'll be riled up and we'll have another episode on our hooves again. The orderlies have to remain in order to keep an eye on the other mares, but I can summon Dr. Quincell to Canterlot tomorrow.

_—Celeste_

* * *

**FROM THE MAIN OFFICE OF DAISIES' ROW**

**SENT SATURDAY, OCTOBER 23, 2011:**

I UNDERSTAND. WHEN TWILIGHT IS RELEASED, I WILL SIGN OUT AND INFORM DR. QUINCELL WHERE I'M GOING.

I WILL MEET WITH YOU SOON.

******—**JADWA AL-JUNYES

* * *

**A/N: Again, another chapter from off the top of my head. If there are any grammatical errors, I shall check later. But for now, be sure to tell me what you thought.**

**Right now, I need to regain contact w/ that prophet. Maybe he'll trick one of my classmates into thinking she can meet Justin Bieber.**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


	5. Saturday, 9:34 am-12:42 pm

**DISCLAIMER: I own _MLP_...not...HISSSSSSSSSSSS.**

* * *

**Saturday, 9:34 a.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

Apparently, you were informed about the incident that occurred two days ago wherein I, as described by the orderly, "had another one" come over me. I wish they'd just be blunt with me. I know I was hysterical, and I know I acted way out of line. I was in the hotbox for two days, which is a weekend vacation compared to how long most mental patients stay in that kind of place—

Yes, I finally said it. Mental patient. I am a mental patient that is, for some reason, under suicide watch. What I don't understand though is why they've placed me in such a situation. I'm not suicidal. Never, in the period of time I spent in there, have I expressed any desire to kill myself. This is a major misunderstanding. I didn't say I wanted to die; I just said that I wanted to get out, meaning that I wanted out of the box. Perhaps it came across differently, but the orderlies were probably used to mares acting the way that I was acting, so I'm not that confused.

However, they've placed a roommate in my room, now. Her name is Kylie Krown. She and I haven't talked yet. In fact, the only way she likes to communicate is through notes. I think she was—wait—oh yes, I've mentioned her before! She's the catatonic mare that I mentioned before. Well, she isn't catatonic as she has displayed openly cognitive responses to her environment. They just aren't verbal responses. She's basically a mute. That's what I meant.

So, I appear to be fine right? I appear to already have my green card? Honestly…I'm not fine. I'm not as disheveled as the orderlies make me out to be, but I'm ashamed of my behavior. I have no idea what came over me. I forgot what Dr. Quincell said that triggered that type of reaction. In fact, I don't even know why I am here.

What have I done?

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Can you please talk to me?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Saturday, 12:42 p.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

I didn't notice Jadwa was gone until she knocked on my door. She told me that I may spend a year here. Can you please tell me what I did? I'm oblivious as to what I did that even resulting in me being transported her.

I'm not wanting to sound hostile or whiny. I'm not going to try and escape. I just want to know why.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Hi.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Hello.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

You send a lot of letters to the Princess, don't you?

Signed…Kylie Krown

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Yes, I do. I'm one of her best students.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

I bet.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

How come you don't want to talk to me?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

It's not that I don't want to talk to you. It's not you.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Oh. Okay.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Do you honestly want to be here?

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

No. Not even a little bit.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Me neither.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

But we can't look ungrateful, can we?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

I think I'll be fine.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Me too.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm honestly too mentally exhausted to talk about anything right now. So, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you though...and you guys can figure out the rest.**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


	6. Sunday, 4:38 pm

**DISCLAIMER: The only consequence I see for stealing possession of ****_MLP _****is being constantly bombarded with Rule 34 artwork and references to "Cupcakes". Meh. I can handle that.**

* * *

**Sunday, 4:38 p.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

It's been determined by both Jadwa and Dr. Quincell that they've come to an agreement as far as how my therapy sessions will be organized. Dr. Quincell told me that I will meet with him twice a week, and the days are interchangeable, meaning that if there is a crisis amongst one of the other patients and things must be delayed, then we will compensate for that the next day. However, from what it appears, the schedule will be one o'clock in the afternoon (after lunch, of course) on Mondays and Thursdays.

Am I nervous about my session tomorrow? Well, I won't specify because there's a good chance that the medication is causing me to feel strange. They give every mare a specific cup of pills, but not every cup is synonymous. I'm prescribed to strictly Carozol, which is an anti-depressant. It has textbook side effects, and since I've been hooked on it for about a week, some of my anxiety attacks have gotten worse (thus explaining my infamous episode).

In fact, that could also explain my recent lightheadedness. Because of the medication, it's become harder for me to think. I'm still having a hard time remembering when exactly I came here, let alone why I am here in the first place. Although I'm still unaware of the catalyst that led to my institutionalization, the medication has worsened some of my memory problems. I am not saying that I am about to detoxify, but I fear that further symptoms will cross my path in the future. Maybe I can talk to Jadwa and convince her to prescribe me to a sleeping pill or something, because my sleeping pattern is completely caddywhompus.

You know, I have set up my own personal agenda for the days that I must meet with Dr. Quincell. Every Monday and Thursday, I will record my progress, as far as medication and cognitive responses to my environment. That way, when I pass further exams and have to present my good deeds throughout Equestria, I can show them this agenda and prove how imperfect a mare I am. It would appear more graceful to accept the fame and glorification in order to save face

I will also list what I've eaten, what I've read, how much I've slept, and who I've interacted with. For all I know, those factors could also contribute to my rehabilitation. Nutritional value and reading comprehension are always personal interests of mine, but my attitude towards them will either increase or decrease over the course of my stay. However, social interaction and sleeping patterns are something I'm on the fence about.

I don't condone sleep deprivation. After all, a statistic showed that 20% of those who get less than six hours of sleep on average suffer from premature death. However, whenever I go to sleep, I have the strangest dreams. I can't even properly define them. It's like a transition into this new world, and when you're in it, you don't know how to describe the grass on the other side. Sometimes, the dreams feel pleasant, but other times, they're monstrous and grotesque…and I'm feeling redundant just talking about this.

And you've always known how rusty I am with making new friends. Kylie and I have sent notes back and forth a few times, but I'm not sure if that creates an instantaneous bond between us. If anything, I fear that she resents me. She tends to resent everyone here, from what it looks like. I've seen her spit at orderlies and tongue her medication. Part of me wonders if she is a sociopath, but she doesn't appear that rebellious. If anything, I think she's…

I'm not sure I want to finish the rest. I'm afraid that she's watching me write this as we speak. I need to compose the rest of my agenda, now.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S AGENDA**

I Am Feeling…

What Happened With Dr. Quincell?

I Have Eaten…

I Slept For…

I Have Read…

What Else Happened?

Any General Comments?

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

I suggest you take a look at your agenda again.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S _SEX_ AGENDA**

I Am Feeling…_hornyyyyy._

What Happened With Dr. Q̶u̶i̶n̶c̶e̶l̶l̶ Buttercock? _I don't know. He ran off to buck Jadwa_.

I Have Eaten…_two infected condoms._

I Slept _(With Everypony)_ For…_a Klondike bar._

I Have Read…_an instructional manual on how to properly suck dick._

What Else Happened? _I told Princess Celestia that Kylie likes to spit at orderlies because she's a "sociopath"._

Any General Comments? _I like bondage!_

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

That is not funny at all!

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Then don't talk to Celestia about me. Got it?

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

I didn't mean to insult you and I'm sorry if it looked that way, but you shouldn't be looking through my letters! Now I have to redo my entire schedule!

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. It doesn't even look like much. Besides, it looked more like a draft than a bucking schedule.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

But I still worked hard on that. I spent most of the afternoon composing it, and what do you do? You ruined it, and I have to start over. I hate it when things don't go together.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Wow. And I thought some of the other mares were drama queens. You're acting like you've never seen crude humor before. What? Do you not like it when I call Dr. Quincell "Buttercock"? Is that it?

(Trust me, he is one. Bucking sleazebag.)

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

I never thought that you could be this vulgar before.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Are you gonna answer my question or not?

And trust me, I can get worse.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

…what do you mean by "get worse"?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

I'm not talking about that right now. I'm stepping out to "spit at orderlies". Let me know how the Klondike bar tasted.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm out of school due to inclement weather. You know what that means? I get to write moar shit. Whoooo. :3**

**But yea, I had no idea how bizarre of a turn my characterization of Kylie would take. I've already decided what her disorder is, but I wasn't expecting her to act so vulgar. I mean, that won't be a consistent part of her personality, but when she's provoked, look out. :O**

**Regardless, leave a review telling me what you thought. I hope you have a Fun Friday! :)**

**(****_friday, friday, gotta get down on_****—****_NOT TODAY! *bang*)_**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


	7. Sunday Night: Cleaning Up Nicely

**DISCLAIMER: ****_MLP _****is not in my possession, but I've now become Pinkamena's downstairs BDSM bitch. It's not as bad as you think. Really, it isn't.**

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

It's been five hours since our fight. I really am sorry. Are you going to communicate with me at all?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Don't try to pretend that you're asleep. I know you're still awake. I can tell because I saw you try to throw the note away.

Please reply.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Alright, then. I understand that you're upset at me. I'll stop sending these, now.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Check your schedule.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S AGENDA**

I Am Feeling…

What Happened With Dr. Quincell?

I Have Eaten…

I Slept For…

I Have Read…

What Else Happened?

Any General Comments?

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

You fixed my schedule for me—why?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Well, I may be as medicated as a schizophrenic Chihuahua, but I clean up decently.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

What's a Chihuahua? I've never heard of that before.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

It's a type of dog. I've seen them all the time in Tenochtitlan. Very ugly things, though, especially considering how much they shake and pee all over everything.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Huh. That's odd. I've read a lot of books on well-known canine companions throughout Equestria, and I never saw the word "Chihuahua" show up in any of them.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Did you ever come across a dog named the "Tenochtitlan Mystery Mutt"?

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Yes, I have.

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

That's what a Chihuahua looks like. A group of zoologists recently swept up the name and labeled them as Chihuahuas. _Canis lupus familiaris_. The only reason they wanted to change the name was because they didn't want to be sniggered at when they went to get pots and jackets from Tenochtitlan.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

Well, the stereotyping of all Tenochtitlan citizens was unnecessary, but I understand where you're coming from.

Do you come from Tenochtitlan?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

Well, last time I checked, I came from Manehattan and I've been here for almost two years, so I'm afraid I'll have to say no.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Kylie Krown:**

What led you to being institutionalized?

Signed…Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

I still don't know. You?

Signed…Kylie Krown.

* * *

**Dear Twilight Sparkle:**

You're not gonna answer my question, are you?

Hey, don't worry about it. Most mares here don't even know what they did, nor do they care to know. Frankly, I'd rather take the blame for something I didn't do rather than be let off with a filthy breast.

Signed…Kylie Krown.

P.S. Please stop writing me, now. I want to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd talk more about how I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, but Pinkamena needs me for another bold confection experiment. In times like this, I wish I remembered the safe word.**

**-Peace from the gun-troper.**


	8. Monday, 2:43 pm

**DISCLAIMER: ****_MLP _****is about as easily-possessed as a conservative nun...then again, no one wants the latter...**

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S AGENDA**

I Am Feeling…_preferably (albeit unusually) tranquil_

What Happened With Dr. Quincell? _We merely introduced ourselves more thoroughly than last time. We discussed my personal life rather than my situation, which I appreciate very much. _

I Have Eaten…_a glass of water, and a piece of bread; still not trusting the vitamins they're giving me._

I Slept For…_about seven hours._

I Have Read…_the labels on the condiments in the cafeteria._

What Else Happened? _Afterwards, I returned to my room. I sent a few more notes to Kylie, but they weren't any more than two sentences a note._

Any General Comments? _The way Dr. Quincell continually writes on his notepad bothers me._

* * *

**Monday, 2:43 p.m.**

Dear Princess Celestia:

I am only sending you the copy of my agenda in order for you to have documented proof of my psychological re-piecing of the puzzle. I'm not expecting this to be some publicity stunt. However, it'd be a hoofful, dealing with greedy reporters who want nothing more than a bit more in the saddlebag.

I sincerely hope that this is enough. I apologize for this not being enough, but I am trying to wrap my head around some things. Once I finish that, I'll be more consistent with my correspondence with you.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**A/N: In all seriousness, I know that the chapters are choppy and short at times. They're supposed to represent how exhausted and scatterbrained Twilight is, especially considering her situation, but I know I need to get back into the swing of things. Don't worry, things will pick up soon...I hope. ;p**

**-Peace from the gun-troper.**


End file.
